This disclosure relates to a working component and, more particularly, to a working component for mating with the shaft end of the output shaft which may be driven by oscillating.
At present, some multifunctional tools having changeable working components are available in the tool market. The changeable working component is mounted on the shaft end of the output shaft of the multifunctional tool so that the multifunctional tool has multiple functions and may be suitable for multiple work conditions. The multifunctional tool is also called an oscillating tool with the following working principle: the multifunctional tool is provided with a motor driver in the body thereof, and performs an oscillating movement through an eccentric output shaft mounted into a spherical bearing and driven by a shift fork, thereby bringing the working component to perform an oscillating movement, thus the process of the work piece to be processed is achieved. The different working components may have different specific functions, such as a saw blade for cutting or a sanding paper for burnishing, etc., wherein the saw blade is a common working component in the multifunctional tools.
At present, some brands of the multifunctional tools are available in the market, such as a DREMEL brand, a FEIN brand, a WORX brand, etc. The multifunctional tool of each brand is equipped with working components of the same respective brand, but the different working components of different brands cannot be used commonly. That is to say, when the user has a multifunctional tool of one brand, he has to buy the working component of the same brand if he needs to buy a changeable working component, and the working components of other brands cannot be mounted to his own multifunctional tool. Therefore, the existing working components do not have good commonality, which causes the trouble to the users.